Die schwarze Rose
by ringelsogge
Summary: In einer regnerischen Nacht des Jahres 1960 sucht eine fremde Frau Hilfe bei Albus Dumbledore. Er soll ihre Tochter vor ihrem eigenen Vater beschützen: Lord Voldemort. Doch Dumbledore verheimlicht ihr lange, wer ihr wahrer Vater ist...
1. Rose 1960

Das Donnern hallte von den Wänden des alten Schlosses wider, als Albus Dumbledore langsam durch die Gänge schritt.  
Er hatte bis tief in die Nacht gearbeitet, so dass sein Körper anschließend förmlich nach Bewegung geschrieen hatte. Also hatte er beschlossen, einen Spaziergang durch seine Schule zu machen.  
Der Regen prasselte laut gegen die Fensterscheiben und immer wieder erhellten Blitze die Gänge vor seinen Füßen. Doch Dumbledore störte dies nicht. Er genoss es immer wieder aufs Neue nachts durch die Schule zu streifen. Denn ohne die vielen Schüler schien sie immer wieder so friedlich.  
Ein leichtes Flackern in seinem Augenwinkel brachte den Schulleiter zum stehen bleiben. Er richtete seinen Kopf zu einem nahe gelegenen Fenster. Das war kein Blitz gewesen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Langsam trat er ans Fenster und bewegte sein Gesicht nah an die Scheibe heran, um durch den Regen spähen zu können.  
Tatsächlich. Hinter dem Zaun, der Hogwarts magisch gegen alle Eindringende schützen sollte, befand sich eine Laterne, die auf und ab hüpfte, als ob der Träger sie nicht richtig halten konnte.  
Vielleicht war es Hagrid? Dumbledores Augen suchten die Hütte des Wildhüters. Doch er konnte nichts Auffälliges erkennen. Außerdem sagte ihm sein Instinkt, dass die Person am Zaun jemand Fremdes war.  
Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und lief eilig durch die Gänge des Schlosses zum Schlossportal.  
Nach einem kleinen Schlenker seiner Hand öffneten sie sich knarrend und er konnte in die stürmische Nacht treten. Ein weiterer Schwung mit dem Zauberstab und er war vor dem Regen geschützt.  
Mühsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg über das schlammige Schulgelände, bis er in Sichtweite der Person kam. Dann blieb er stehen und betrachtete sie.  
Anscheinend konnte sie ihn nicht erkennen, denn sie hatte das Gesicht, welches von einer Kapuze bedeckt war, nach unten gebeugt. Die Laterne, die an ihrem Handgelenk baumelte, brannte weiter, obwohl der Regen sie hätte löschen müssen. Also war es eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer.  
Schlanke weiße Finger krallten sich in die Pfosten des Zaunes, doch immer wieder rutschten sie schwach ab, was das Auf- und Abhüpfen der Laterne erklärte.  
Die Gestalt keuchte laut und deutlich auf. Ein kurzes Zittern lief durch den Körper, so dass die Kapuze ein wenig verrutschte. Dumbledore hielt den Atem an. Er erkannte lange schwarze Haare und ein Stück eines bleichen Gesichtes. Doch nicht das erschütterte ihn, sondern das Blut darauf.  
Fieberhaft überlegte er, ob diese Person wirklich Hilfe benötigte oder ob es eine Falle war.  
Doch plötzlich hob sie ihr Gesicht und blickte ihn direkt an. Es war eine Frau, eine hübsche Frau. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren nass und wellten sich um ihr blutverschmiertes Gesicht. Sie schwankte leicht und hielt sich weiter krampfhaft mit der einen Hand am Pfosten fest, während die andere etwas an ihre Brust drückte.  
Doch was Dumbledore beeindruckte waren ihre Augen. Sie waren schwarz wie ihre Haare, doch ein Feuer brannte in ihnen, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Kalte Entschlossenheit schien darin zu liegen. Entschlossenheit, sich nicht von den Schmerzen besiegen zu lassen. Noch nicht, da es noch etwas zu regeln gab.  
„Helfen Sie mir", flüsterte sie schwach, doch Dumbledore konnte sie verstehen, da er instinktiv näher an sie heran getreten war.  
Dann versagten ihre Kräfte. Die Finger verloren ihren Halt und sie sank zu Boden. Zeitgleich begann das Etwas in ihren Armen zu weinen und zu schreien.  
Ohne weiter nach zu denken, öffnete Dumbledore das Tor und rannte zu der Frau, um sich neben sie zu knien.  
Als er sie abtasten wollte, um die Wunde zu finden, ergriff sie erstaunlich fest sein Handgelenk.  
„Kümmern Sie sich erst um meine Tochter, bitte. Sie ist wichtiger als ich", flüsterte sie schwach, doch eindringlich.  
Also beugte sich der Mann vor und nahm das Bündel in seine Arme.  
Als er das Tuch zur Seite schlug konnte er sofort erkennen, dass es die Tochter der fremden Frau war. Sie hatte schwarzes Haar wie Ebenholz, das sich um ihren Kopf kräuselte und ihre kleinen schwarzen Augen funkelten ihm klar entgegen. Kurz untersuchte er das kleine Wesen. Es war vollkommen gesund, das Schreien kam nur durch den Schock des Aufpralls.  
Er bedeckte das kleine Gesicht wieder mit dem Tuch und nahm sie unter seinen Umhang, damit der Regen sie nicht durchweichen konnte.  
Dann legte er erneut seine Hand auf die Frau, die sich nur noch schwach bewegte, aber trotzdem mit diesen feurigen Augen seine suchte.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, ihr fehlt nichts", erklärte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihren Körper, um die Blutung zu stillen. Er hatte gemerkt, dass sie ihre Hand auf die Brust gepresst hatte, wo das meiste Blut zu sein schien.  
Kurz schloss die Frau die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, war das Feuer erloschen. Dumpf und glasig waren sie nun, als hätte aller Lebenswille sie verlassen.  
Schnell beschwor der Schulleiter eine Trage herauf, um sie ins Schloss zu bringen.  
Einen Impuls folgend brachte er sie nicht zu Madam Pomfrey, sondern in sein Büro.  
Dort bettete er sie sanft auf sein eigenes Bett, während er das Baby auf einen Ohrensessel legte und Fawkes darum bat, auf es Acht zu geben. Der Phönix zögerte auch nicht lange und flog hinüber zum Sessel, um sich neben das Kind zu setzten, damit es von seiner Wärme profitieren konnte.  
Dann widmete sich Dumbledore der Frau.  
Rasch befreite er sie von der blutigen Kleidung, um sich die Wunde in ihrer Brust an zu sehen und erschrak zutiefst. Sofort erkannte er, dass ihr nicht mehr zu helfen war. Anhand der schwarzen Ränder der klaffenden Wunde erkannte er schwarze Magie, die resistent gegen jeglichen Heilzauber war. Ein mächtiger Zauberer wollte sie also töten, um sie für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen. Also musste sie etwas getan haben, was den Zorn jener Person auf sich gezogen hatte.  
War sie deshalb zu ihm gekommen? Weil er der einzige war, der ihr helfen konnte?  
Dumbledore ging hinüber zu seiner Kommode aus der er eine Flasche zog. Langsam hob er dann den Kopf der immer schwächer werdenden Frau und hielt ihr die Öffnung an den Mund.  
„Trinken Sie das", redete er ruhig auf sie ein.  
„Es lindert die Schmerzen."  
Langsam nahm sie die Flüssigkeit auf, um dann erneut in die Kissen zu sinken.  
Mit schwacher Hand winkte sie ihn näher an sich ran.  
Dumbledore beugte seinen Kopf zu ihrem Mund, während er nach ihrer Hand griff und sie beruhigend drückte.  
„Bitte beschützen Sie meine Tochter", flüsterte sie anstrengend.  
Jeder Atemzug schien ihr Schmerzen zu bereiten.  
„Vor wem?" fragte er sie atemlos.  
Er wusste, dass die Zeit gegen sie arbeitete. Es war nötig so schnell wie möglich Antworten zu erhalten.  
„Vor ihm", brachte sie gepresst hervor, während sie keuchend ihre Hand auf die Brust presste.  
Sie schien zum Sprechen keine Kraft mehr zu haben.  
Nur noch unartikulierte Geräusche drangen aus ihrem Mund.  
Verzweifelt versuchte Dumbledore ihr mit Zaubersprüchen Kraft zu geben, doch sie hielt ihn mit einer schwachen Bewegung ihrer Hand auf.  
Kraftlos wanderte sie dann in ihre Tasche und zog ein kleines, goldenes Medaillon hervor.  
Der Schulleiter entnahm es ihrer schwitzigen Hand und besah es sich genauer.  
In verschnörkelter Schrift stand auf dem Deckel der Name Rose. Kurz wanderte sein Blick zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das sich an Fawkes´ Seite gekuschelt hatte und friedlich schlief.  
Dann öffnete er das Medaillon.  
Zwei Fotos befanden sich darin. Das eine zeigte eindeutig die Mutter der Kleinen.  
Auf den anderen war der Vater abgebildet. In dem schwachen Kerzenschein musste Dumbledore sich vorbeugen, um ihn genauer zu erkennen.  
Seine Augen hinter den Halbmondgläsern weiteten sich erschrocken und das Objekt entglitt seinen Fingern.  
Er öffnete den Mund, um die Frau auf seinem Bett etwas zu fragen, doch dann schloss er sie wieder.  
Sein Blick war auf das bleiche Gesicht gefallen.  
Die schwarzen Augen waren offen und blickten, ohne etwas zu sehen, an die Decke.


	2. Die Tochter des Direktors 1971

„Rose!", erklang die Stimme Albus Dumbledores durch das gesamte Haus.  
„Beeil dich bitte, sonst kommst du an deinem ersten Schultag noch zu spät zum Zug."  
Leise seufzend strich Rose noch ein letztes Mal ihre langen schwarzen Haare glatt, bevor sie sich ihre Umhängetasche schnappte und leise pfiff.  
Leichtfüßig sprang eine weiße Katze vom Kleiderschrank und landete auf der Schulter ihres Frauchens.  
Schnurrend rieb sie sich an ihrer Wange.  
Während Rose sich noch einmal nervös im Spiegel begutachtete, streichelte sie abwesend den Kater und murmelte vor sich hin.  
„Was denkst du, Artemis?" fragte sie ihn.  
„Ob sich überhaupt jemand mit mir anfreunden will?"  
„Rose!"  
„Ja!", schrie sie nach unten und verließ polternd ihr Zimmer.  
Missmutig knallte sie während des ganzen Weges ihre Tasche an die Wände.  
Sie wollte nicht auf Hogwarts zur Schule gehen und versuchte deshalb, so wenig Begeisterung wie möglich zu zeigen.  
Schließlich schlich sie trübselig die Treppe hinunter und blieb vor Dumbledore stehen.  
Seine sonst fröhlichen Augen blickten sie so ernst an, dass sie sofort den Blick senkte.  
„Nimm bitte dieses komische Band aus deinen Haaren, Rose", sagte er.  
„Und bring Artemis in seinen Käfig. Er kann nicht die ganze Zeit auf deiner Schulter hocken bleiben."  
„Ja, Dad", antwortete sie leise murrend.  
Also zog sie das pinkfarbene Band aus ihren Haaren und zwängte den sich sträubenden Kater in seinen Käfig.  
Sie schenkte ihrem Vater keinen einzigen Blick mehr. Er sollte ruhig merken, wie furchtbar es in ihren Augen war, die Tochter des Direktors zu sein.  
Wenigstens würde er sie nicht zum Zug bringen, sondern nur in London vor dem Bahnhof absetzen.  
Im Garten angekommen setzte sie den Korb mit Artemis auf ihren Schrankkoffer und wartete auf ihren Vater, der die Tür magisch verriegelte. Erst zu Weihnachten würden beide wieder nach Hause kommen.  
Dann kam er zu ihr und kniete sich noch einmal vor die Füße des kleinen Mädchens und griff sanft nach ihren weißen Fingern.  
Erst wollte sie sie ihm böse entziehen, doch irgendwie konnte sie es nicht. Die Berührungen ihres Vaters waren einfach immer zu schön. Sie kam sich dann immer so beschützt vor, als ob niemand ihr etwas antun könnte.  
„Rose", erklärte er noch einmal leise und eindringlich.  
„Bitte verstehe mich doch. Es gibt da draußen einen sehr gefährlichen schwarzen Magier, der vorhat, die Macht über die gesamte Zauberwelt zu ergreifen. Leider kennt er mich sehr gut und weiß, wie gefährlich ich für ihn bin. Du bist meine Schwachstelle, mein Schatz. Nur in meiner Nähe kann er dir nichts antun."  
Rose nickte, doch ganz verstehen konnte sie es trotzdem nicht.  
Warum sollte dieser Lord Voldemort es ausgerechnet auf sie abgesehen haben? Und waren andere Schulen nicht genauso beschützt wie Hogwarts?  
Aber sie wollte nicht mehr streiten. In den letzten paar Monaten hatte sie getobt wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben, doch Dumbledore war nicht schwach geworden. Bisher hatte er ihr alles gegeben, was er ihr geben konnte.  
Doch in diesem Punkt wollte er einfach nicht nachgeben.  
Ob wohl mehr dahinter steckte?  
Rose schüttelte den Kopf. Schon als kleines Kind hatte sie begriffen, dass ihr Vater viel weiter dachte als alle Menschen, die sie bisher kennen gelernt hatte.  
Doch das war nicht gerade ein Vorteil für sie.  
Immer, wenn sie einen neuen Plan ausgeheckt hatte, dem Schutz des Hauses zu entgehen, um auf eigene Faust durch das umliegende Dorf zu streifen, schien er schon längst etwas dagegen getan zu haben.

Sie erinnerte sich noch an ein sehr schlimmes Erlebnis in dem Süßwarengeschäft, welches sie schon immer magisch angezogen hatte.  
Ihr Vater war zu einer Lehrerversammlung gegangen und sie musste alleine zu Hause bleiben. Doch Rose dachte nicht daran, sie schlich sich raus.  
Leider erwartete sie bereits jemand. Moody war von Dumbledore beauftragt worden, ein Auge auf sie zu haben, und vorsorglich hatte er sich in ihrem Lieblingsladen aufgehalten.  
Also wurde Rose auf ziemlich unsanfte Art und Weise von ihrem Patenonkel wieder nach Hause geschleift.  
Ihr Vater schrie nie, dafür aber Moody. Noch Tage später hatte sie höllische Kopfschmerzen und ließ die Ausflüge eine Weile bleiben.

„Wollen wir?" riss ihr Vater sie aus den Gedanken und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.  
Sie würden nach London apparieren.  
Normalerweise liebte Rose das rasante Gefühl und den anschließenden Schwindel, doch dieses Mal griff sie nur widerwillig nach der Hand Dumbledores.  
Während sie dicht an ihren Vater gedrückt wurde und beide um die eigene Achse wirbelten, wurde ihr leicht schlecht. Doch dies lag nicht an der Reise.  
Erneut kam die Angst auf, dass alle sie meiden würden. Wer würde denn schon gerne mit der Tochter des Schulleiters befreundet sein? War damit nicht die Gefahr zu groß, wegen kleiner Regelverstöße bestraft zu werden?  
Etwas unsanft landeten beide in einer dunklen Ecke des Bahnhofs der Muggel.  
Trotzdem warfen einige Passanten der großen, in einen lila Umhang gekleideten Gestalt neben der kleinen Rose merkwürdige Blicke zu.  
„Hättest du nicht wenigstens Muggel-Kleidung tragen können, Dad?" flüsterte sie nervös, während sie durch die Stäbe beruhigend über Artemis´ Fell strich.  
Dumbledore gluckste.  
„Du weißt doch, wie furchtbar ich darin aussehe, mein Kind. Und außerdem bin ich sowieso gleich weg."  
Rose seufzte nur. Ihr Vater fiel mit seinem extravaganten Stil schließlich nicht nur in der Muggelwelt auf.  
Sie selbst hatte sich extra für den heutigen Tag eine neue Jeans zugelegt. Darüber trug sie ihren Lieblingspullover. Einen roten, der ihr bis zu den Knien reichte und somit ihren schlanken Körper sanft umschmiegte.  
„Du weißt, wie du durch die Absperrung kommst?" fragte Dumbledore weiter.  
„Dad", sagte Rose etwas zu laut, so dass sich noch mehr Passanten zu ihnen umdrehten.  
„Du bist der Direktor dieser Schule. Ich kenne das Schloss praktisch jetzt schon auswendig."  
_Und das werde ich auch zu nutzen wissen,_ fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. In ihrem Kopf konnte sie schon nächtliche Besuche Hogsmeades oder des Verbotenen Waldes sehen.  
Dumbledore seufzte ergeben.  
„Entschuldige, ich bin anscheinend genauso nervös wie du", antwortete er grinsend.  
Rose zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie ich mich fühle", zischte sie wütend.  
Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie wieder so zickig werden musste.  
Doch Dumbledore, wie schon so oft, zeigte keine böse Gefühlsregung. Er blieb vollkommen ruhig.  
Langsam beugte er sich hinab und hob ihr Kinn, so dass sie in seine blaue Augen blicken musste.  
„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Rose", sagte er sanft.  
„Manche Schüler werde dich nicht leiden können, weil du meine Tochter bist. Doch andere sind nicht von Vorurteilen beherrscht und werden dich mögen. Jeder Mensch findet in seinen Leben Menschen, denen er sehr viel bedeutet. Auch du."  
Rose biss sich auf die Lippen.  
Wie konnte er sie nur so gut durchschauen? Woher wusste er, dass sie so stark nach Anerkennung strebte?  
Doch er lächelte sie nur an und gab ihr dann einen sachten Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Viel Spaß, meine Tochter", sagte er, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte.  
„Wir sehen uns nachher."  
Er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
Dann war er verschwunden.


	3. Erste Bekanntschaften 1971

3. Erste Bekanntschaften (1971)

Mühsam zog Rose ihren Koffer hinter sich her, während sie auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Abteil durch den Zug ging.  
Artemis heulte klagend vor sich hin.  
„Ach, halt doch endlich mal den Rand, Artemis", knurrte sie genervt.  
Ungeschickt stolperte sie über ihre Tasche und wäre hingefallen, hätten zwei starke Arme sie nicht festgehalten.  
Überrascht blickte sie auf, um in das Gesicht eines unglaublich gut aussehenden Jungen zu blicken. Seine schwarzen Haare waren schulterlang und fielen elegant über seine Schultern.  
„Danke", sagte sie leicht errötend.  
„Hey", sagte der Junge vor ihr und grinste sie an.  
„Ich bin Sirius Black. Und du?", fragte er charmant und reichte ihr seine Hand.  
Zögernd schlug sie ein.  
„Rose", sagte sie nur.  
Black sah sie skeptisch an.  
„Nur Rose?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Brauen und einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
Plötzlich kam er Rose nicht mehr so sympathisch vor.  
„Ja", sagte sie stur.  
„Dürfte ich mal?", fragte sie und drängte sich dann einfach an ihm vorbei.  
„Du kannst auch gerne zu uns ins Abteil kommen", rief er ihr hinter her.  
„Ich mag hübsche Gesellschaft."  
„Pff", machte Rose leise und ging weiter.  
Auch das noch. Erst zwang ihr Vater sie an diese Schule und dann begegnete sie zuallererst auch noch einem arroganten Macho.  
Leise vor sich hin murrend gelangte sie zum letzten Abteil, in dem nur zwei Menschen saßen.  
Als sie vorsichtig hinein lugte, erkannte sie ein hübsches Mädchen mit langen roten Haaren und einen hageren schwarzhaarigen Jungen.  
Schlimmer konnte es eigentlich nicht werden, dachte sie sich und schob die Tür auf.  
„Hallo", begann sie und blickte das Mädchen an, welches auf sie einen sympathischen Eindruck machte.  
„Ist hier noch frei?"  
„Natürlich", sagte das Mädchen mit heller Stimme.  
Sofort stand es auf und half Rose, ihren Koffer auf der Ablage zu platzieren.  
Der Junge half nicht, sondern starrte die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster.  
Schließlich setzten sich beide hin.  
„Danke", sagte Rose.  
Sie war besser gelaunt als noch vor ein paar Minuten.  
„Ich bin übrigens Rose."  
„Lily", erwiderte das Mädchen.  
„Und das ist Severus."  
Der Junge schaute kurz in ihre Richtung und schwarze Augen bohrten sich in ihre.  
Dann drehte er sich wieder dem Fenster zu.  
Fragend sah Rose ihre neu gewonnene Freundin an.  
Lily zuckte die Schultern.  
„Wir waren gerade in einem Abteil mit ein paar Jungs, die furchtbar arrogant waren. Meinten, Gryffindor wäre das beste Haus."  
Rose grinste.  
„Unter denen war nicht zufälligerweise ein gut aussehender Junge mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und einem hinreißenden Charme, der bis zum Himmel stinkt?"  
Lily starrte sie überrascht an.  
„Ja, kennst du ihn?"  
Rose lachte.  
„Zum Glück nicht. Der kam mir eben schon so blöd. Wollte mich unbedingt mit in sein Abteil nehmen."  
Severus schnaubte.  
„Black hält sich für den Schönsten der Nation. Und will sich unbedingt von seiner Familie abheben", erklärte er dem Fenster.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass seine gesamte Familie in Slytherin war. Als ob daran etwas so Schlimmes wäre. Ich bin lieber ehrgeizig als trottelig und mutig."  
„Was denkt ihr, in welches Haus ihr kommt?", fragte Rose neugierig.  
„Ich bin muggelstämmig. Also habe ich leider keine Ahnung", erklärte Lily lächelnd.  
„Und du willst doch bestimmt nach Slytherin?", fragte Rose Severus.  
Nun drehte sich der Junge um und starrte sie direkt an.  
„Ja", sagte er bissig. „Hast du etwas dagegen? Oder willst du auch nach Gryffindor, nur weil es heißt, der Direktor wäre in diesem Haus gewesen?"  
Rose erstarrte. Ihr Vater hatte ihr nie verraten, in welchem Haus er gewesen war. Sie sollte nicht dem Zwang ausgesetzt sein, in dasselbe zu müssen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", vernahm sie Lilys Stimme.  
Rose schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ja", sagte sie langsam.  
Dann blickte sie auf, direkt in die grünen Augen von Lily.  
„Ich bin die Tochter von Albus Dumbledore."  
Lily riss erstaunt die Augen auf und Severus schnaubte erneut.  
„Ganz toll. Wir sitzen mit der Tochter des mächtigsten Zauberers seiner Zeit in einem Zugabteil, der zufälligerweise auch noch unser Direktor ist."  
„Severus, hör auf damit", fuhr Lily ihn an.  
Sie setzte sich neben Rose und berührte kurz ihren Arm.  
„Ich glaube, du bist nicht gerade sehr begeistert darüber."  
Rose nickte erleichtert.  
„Aber ich finde, wir sollten trotzdem Freunde werden, wenn du das möchtest?", fuhr Lily fort.  
Rose lächelte sie an.  
„Gerne", erwiderte sie glücklich.  
Niemals hätte sie gedacht, eine Person zu treffen, die so frei von Vorurteilen war wie Lily.  
Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum sie diesen komischen Jungen als Freund hatte.  
Doch in diesem Moment war das Rose völlig egal. Sie war einfach nur ein glückliches Kind, das Freunde gefunden hatte.  
„Stört es euch, wenn ich meinen Kater raus lasse?" fragte sie.  
„Artemis hasst den Käfig."  
Der Kater bestätigte dies mit einem lauten Fauchen.  
„Nein, kein Problem", antwortete Lily.  
Auf Severus´ Antwort wartete Rose erst gar nicht, sondern öffnete einfach die Tür.  
Artemis hüpfte sofort heraus, um es sich auf einen Sitz bequem zu machen.  
Während der restlichen Fahrt unterhielt sich Rose fröhlich mit Lily, während der schwarzhaarige Junge missmutig aus dem Fenster starrte.  
Ein paar Stunden später war es endlich soweit. Gemeinsam mit ihren neu gewonnen Freunden betrat Rose den Bahnsteig von Hogsmeade.  
„Erstklässer hierher!", brüllte eine Gestalt über die Köpfe der Schüler. Sie wirkte Furcht einflößend mit ihren strubbeligen schwarzen Haaren und Bart.  
Lily erschrak furchtbar, als sie den großen Mann erkannte, doch Rose lachte nur.  
„Das ist Hagrid, mein Vater hat ihn zum Wildhüter gemacht. Trotz seiner Größe ist er vollkommen in Ordnung."  
„Hallo, Hagrid", wandte sie sich an dem Mann.  
Jener strahlte sie freudig an.  
„Rose, du hast schon Freunde gefunden, he?"  
Rose nickte.  
Hagrid führte sie zum See des Schlosses und in kleinen Booten wurden sie hinüber zur Schule gebracht.  
Zuerst konnte Rose in der Dunkelheit nur helle Lichter sehen. Doch je näher sie Hogwarts kamen, desto besser konnte sie die Konturen erkennen.  
Ihr Vater hatte Recht gehabt. Man konnte dieses Gebäude einfach nur lieben. Rose hatte das Gefühl, in ein Märchen einzutauchen. Die Zinnen und die Türme schienen unendlich hoch zu sein und sich nach den Sternen zu recken.  
Aus mehreren Fenstern leuchteten die freundlichen Lichter und blinkten Rose einladend entgegen. Gleichzeitig kam aber auch Angst in ihr auf. Gleich würden alle Schüler erfahren, wer sie war. Und damit würde das Unheil beginnen.  
Sie wusste, dass sie mit Lily viel Glück gehabt hatte. Die meisten würden sie nicht so behandeln wie ihre Freundin.  
Deshalb fasste sie für sich einen wichtigen Entschluss. Sie wollte nicht als die Tochter ihres Vaters angesehen werden, sondern als eigener Mensch. Dafür würde sie alles tun.

Die Boote gelangten an das Ufer des Sees. Von Hagrid wurden sie zum Eingang des Schlosses geführt, an dem sie schon von einer Lehrerin erwartet wurden.  
Rose wusste sofort, wer sie war, schließlich berichtete ihr Vater oft von den Gesprächen mit seiner Stellvertreterin.  
Allerdings hatte er ihr gegenüber nie erwähnt, dass Minerva McGonagall eine sehr strenge Erscheinung an den Tag legte.  
Ihr schwarzes Haar war nach hinten gebunden und ihre Lippen waren eng aufeinander gepresst, während sie die schnatternde Schülerschar betrachtete.  
Schließlich begann sie zu sprechen und sofort herrschte Stille.  
„Willkommen in Hogwarts. Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall. Ich werde euch nun in die Große Halle geleiten, wo ihr unter den Augen der älteren Schüler auf die vier Häuser aufgeteilt werdet. Es gibt Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin"

Rose schluckte nervös und warf einen Blick zu Lily. Sie schien genauso aufgeregt zu sein. Ihr Gesicht war weiß wie Schnee, was ihre Haare feuerrot erscheinen ließ.  
Severus hingegen schien Professor McGonagall nicht zu zuhören. Sein Kopf war zur Seite gedreht und als Rose seinem Blick folgte, fiel ihr sofort dieser Black von heute morgen ins Auge. Er schien auch schon Freunde gefunden zu haben, mit denen er sich leise unterhielt. Direkt neben Black stand ein Junge mit Brille, der ebenfalls schwarze Haare hatte, die jedoch nach allen Seiten von seinem Kopf abstanden. Daneben stand ein blasser, kränklich wirkender Junge, der sich mit einem untersetzten, dicklichen Kerl unterhielt. Unterschiedlicher konnten die Vier gar nicht sein, dachte sich Rose.  
Doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, als ihr Blick auf Severus fiel. Sie hatte in ihm auch nicht gerade einen umgänglichen Freund gefunden.

„Während ihr in Hogwarts seid, habt ihr eine gewisse Verantwortung für euer Haus. Wenn ihr gute Leistungen erbringt, erhaltet ihr Punkte. Bei einem Verstoß gegen die Regeln werden euch Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende jedes Schuljahres gewinnt das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal", erklärte McGonagall weiter.  
Rose hörte nicht wirklich zu, denn sie starrte weiterhin auf den Hinterkopf von Severus. Jener konnte gar nicht den Blick von den vier Jungen abwenden. Sie fragte sich, wie man gleich am ersten Tag solch einen Hass auf Menschen entwickeln konnte  
Ihre Gedanken wurden plötzlich durch Bewegungen innerhalb der Menge unterbrochen.  
Als sich die Schülerschar langsam auf die Türen der Großen Halle zu bewegten, zählte dann nur noch eine einzige Sache in ihrem Kopf.


End file.
